I Am Lost
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: I miss her! Why did that have to do that to her? Why wasn't it me instead! All I want is her!
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon nor the song that inspired this one-shot. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi and NF/Britt Nicole._

 _This one-shot was inspired by a Anidala/Padakin (Anakin & Padme) video from a few weeks ago and has been stuck in my head since then. Hope that you enjoy this one-shot as much as the others._

 **PS:** _Don't forget that I've officially have a Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook Page in case you want to keep up with my madness as well as when I'm planning on updating/adding (new) fanfics._

 _ **PSS:**_ _The video is posted on my blog, so go ahead and check it out._

 _ **PSSS:**_ _Happy Birthday to the awesome sweetdorka, who deals with my (reoccurring) fits of madness and such almost daily. XD_

 **Song:** _Can You Hold Me? (ft. Britt Nicole) ~_ **NF**

 **The link to the video is here: ourmission vs unrequitedlove blog / 2016/ 03/ 04/ made- by- felicity -fox- who- has -a- lot- more- of- these /**

* * *

A fluttery, sensuous caress teased at locks of gold as their owner stared forlornly at the dull night sky.

The glass door leading into her bedroom opened enough to allow another girl, identical to herself with the exception of different shades of blue eyes and blond hair, to step upon the balcony herself. Closing the door behind her, the other blonde-haired girl leveled her gaze upon her friend; her eyes not looking away as if the other girl would disappear if she were to.

A pregnant silence descended upon them as the wind teased their hair and caressed their silky skin in gentle whispers. Then the blonde staring absentmindedly out into the night broke the trance with a single whisper.

"Do you think that I was stupid for pursuing anything with her, Minako-chan?"

Minako's eyes widened in horror at that statement as she shook her head. "No, you were not stupid for pursuing a love filled with love with Seiya-kun. Why would you think that?!"

The other blonde closed her eyes and turned her head away from the night sky. "I just feel like if it wasn't for me, Seiya wouldn't have ended up where she is now, "she whimpered, tears gathering within her eyes.

"But you two loved each other! Love is the most beautiful thing in the world and you two had it. Just because her planet and Haruka-san and the others were blind to it doesn't mean that it wasn't worth having."

Usagi snapped around, anger flaring up within her eyes. "But it wasn't worth her life!" she spat out with such venom, causing her friend to almost shiver at the sound of it.

A brief silence fell between them once again before Usagi's next few words, though whispered, echoed within the air.

"It wasn't worth her losing her henshin nor her life, especially her life."

She soon broke down into sobs and wrapped her arms around herself in a tight embrace.

Minako looked on helplessly as her friend finally broke down. "Usagi-chan …" she whispered.

Usagi shook her head as she fell to her knees. "If we hadn't decided on being together in the first place, she'd still be here right now-making cracks about me like she used to …"

"Usagi …"

"'Oh, Odango, don't you cry. Tears don't suit your beautiful shine; it dulls you and just makes me want to cry with you. Please stop crying for me'," sobbed out the other woman as she hysterically laughed afterwards with another shake of her head.

"Why couldn't it have been me, Minako-chan? WHY?! If it wasn't for me, she'd still be here! She'd still be on Kinmoku, happily living her life; not somewhere scattered across space!" shrieked the heartbroken blonde, holding onto herself tighter. She sank down to her knees and continued to sob.

"They didn't even allow Taiki-san or Yaten-kun give her a proper burial; they just threw her out in space! It is just horrible how they treated her because of me! If I hadn't bewitched her somehow to love me, she'd-I just wish that I could talk to her right now and just feel her arms wrapped around me like they used to! All I want is Seiya back!" she continued amidst more sobs, having a hard time breathing.

Rocking back and forth in place, Usagi continued to let out heart-wrenching wails that tore through anyone who heard them. "I'm just so lost without her. I don't know what to do without her …"

Minako looked on, feeling horrible about her friend's pain. The young idol made her way over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, starting to rock along with her.

"Ssh … let it all out … I'm right here …" Minako cooed to her best friend, feeling her heart rip in two when her princess proceeded to sob even harder.

Usagi wailed into Minako's shirt. "I miss her so much. They didn't even allow me to say goodbye to her; it was just so horrible. She didn't deserve any of this, not after all the sacrifices she had gone through, "she sniffed, her tears leaving a big stain on the Love & Beauty Senshi's nightshirt.

"I know … I know … We're all here for you; don't forget that. Just let yourself grieve properly, OK?"

The moon princess clung even more onto her friend, tears still trailing down her porcelain cheeks.

A few clouds fell upon the moon, blocking out its ethereal glow. The stars started to gleam much more brilliantly at the same time a sudden downpour of rain started as if the stars were crying for the moon.

* * *

 _I'm not sure whether or not I'm satisfied with how I ended this onesie, but I hope that you guys love it (even a little bit). Let me know what you guys think (be nice/civil about it) and don't forget to set you guys' clocks forward tomorrow morning when you get up for daylight savings time (I hate that thing)._

 _ **PS:**_ _Might have to come up with a fandom name for you guys or whatever for personal amusement._


End file.
